Meeting by Chance
by Klaus Scorn
Summary: What happens when Ash, the school genius, has to teach Shen, the school jock and bully, and Shen falls in love with his beautiful tutor. Yaoi, mpreg, ShenxAsh Read Love and Review. Enjoy the goodness Ps. there will be lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting by Chance

Prologue

Ash Crimson sat at a little café, drinking some a chocolate shake with whip cream on top. 'Paris is just so beautiful this time of year.' Ash thought as he sipped his delicious drink once again. He took out a mirror and began to brush his bright blonde hair with the special black hairbrush he kept with him everywhere he went. It was sort of his good luck charm. His white shirt and tie let passing-byers know he had just came from school. 'Uh high school! I know just about everything they teach.' That's right Ash was a sort of genius at school, he never had any problems with the work he always knew the answer, but today he stopped at this café because he was tutoring one of the more popular kids, Shen Woo. Shen was known for playing on every team he could from basketball to football to soccer. He had done everything. He was also known for picking on other kids most specific Ash. In all fairness Ash had a lingering crush on the guy ever since he took off his shirt in gym class. So much that Ash jumped at the chance to tutor Shen, even though of all the torture Shen put Ash through during school. He thought that tutoring him might make him let up on Ash a little. Boy was he wrong. He spotted the muscled blonde a distance away and tensed up. 'Now you're getting tensed up Ash really he thought to himself.'

"Hey." Ash said shyly as Shen reached the table he was sitting at and crossed his arms. "Let's just get this thing over with, so I can get back to my girlfriend." Shen sighed out as he looked down at the table and saw a menu.

So just a preview but it's just much more to come since a Shen/Ash yaoi! WOOHOO! Have a nice day.


	2. Ash's House

Chapter 2

Shen signaled a waiter to come over and take his order. He wanted a chocolate frappe. The waiter ran off with notebook in hand to fetch Shen's order. He looked back over the table towards Ash, who was casually checking out his nails. "These'll have to be redone." Ash said speaking to no one in particular. "Hey fag!" Shen yelled over the table at an unsuspecting Ash. Ash glared over the table at the sudden breach of his private thoughts. "Pardon me but if you don't show me a little respect I won't be teaching you anything, remember this you need this not me!" Ash yelled back at the shocked blonde. The quiet boy had never spoken to Shen that way and he wasn't about to start in public. Shen reached over and grabbed Ash by the tip of his collar. "Look here gay blade, If you ever try to embarrass me in public again, it'll be a bad day." He let go of the terrified boy who let out a quiet "Hmph" as his back fell back against the metal chair. At that moment the waiter rushed back out with Shen's cup of whatever that was he had ordered. Ash grabbed his own cup and placed back at his mouth to take another sip. As he let it down he saw Shen glance over at him and his facial expression changed to one of tenseness. Shen looked over the petite boy and saw that he had spots of whip cream left above his mouth and couldn't help it as he started to grow and erection in his pants at the sexual thoughts that ran through his mind. 'Not now!' Shen thought, looking away back at the street. "So, are we gonna do this or what?"i Ash grabbed his light pink binder from the table and spoke. "Yeah, let's go." Ash left a tip on the table as they left the café.

The walk to Ash's home was short and painless for either of the duo. Shen stayed to his side with his hands in his pocket, and Ash stayed to his stayed to his side, fumbling with his hair. The two seemed to not notice each other's company. That is until Ash dropped his nail file and reached down to pick it up, when Shen didn't noticed and they both toppled over. Shen fell on top of Ash and had his arms wrapped around him. Ash noticed Shen's grip around his waist and blushed madly at his close proximity. Shen blushed too, but not as much. As quick as he'd noticed he let go and let Ash fumble out of his arms. Ash stood and dusted himself off while Shen did the same and with no words the both of them continued on towards the apartment Ash stayed in.

When they reached the front door, Ash took his necklace keychain and unlocked the door, and they both stepped into the surprisingly very big apartment. "Wow your parents must be loaded." Shen assumed as he walked onto the marble floor of the living room. Ash faced changed to one of sadness. "I uh actually never knew my parents, this is umm all mine." Ash said looking away from Shen. "Oh I'm sorry." Shen mentally slapped himself for being so oblivious. Ash showed him the way to the dining room table where he would tutor Shen for the next week. "Here we are, you can put your stuff there," he pointed Shen towards a closet. Shen took off his shoes, as did Ash, and took out his Geometry book, pencil and paper.

Ash taught Shen all about mostly every angle he could think of and how to work out their problems. When they were done, Shen closed hos Geometry book and looked towards Ash. Ash himself was staring off into Shen's eyes. Shen noticed the moment and took to it full force, grabbing the back of Ash's head and crashing their lips together for a split second, right before taking them away in what seemed like the longest fashion. Ash stared intently into Shen's face. Shen immediately panicked grabbing his tuff and making a beeline for the door yelling back something that Ash couldn't quite comprehend. Ash still staring at the door as it was slammed behind Shen.

When Shen reached home all he could think about was Ash. Ash eating, drinking, in many different positions and doing things that were in no way appropriate. 'Oh my god Shen stop thinking about him you are not gay1' Shen thought to himself, but he couldn't help that more images just flashed into his head and he felt an immediate hard-on. 'Oh god not again! I can't help he's just so damn beautiful! AHHH!" Shen screamed out in his head as he thought more and more of the boy. He finally decided to just call his girlfriend. He picked up his cellphone and used his speed-dial to get to her faster. Her seductive voice spoke through the speaker of the phone, "Hey babe!" He breathed a sigh of relief at hearing the voice of the girl. "Yuri, what's up with you?" He questioned

Ash pulled on his silk pajamas and laid quietly in his fluffy red bed. 'I can't believe he did that!' he thought to himself giddy at reimaging it over and over.

iI hope you enjoy the real action hasn't even started yet so be ready for next chapter! R & R plzzz! Even though I am going to continue I'd love to hear thoughts!


	3. Locker Room

Meeting by Chance

Chapter 3

The next day at school Shen couldn't help but think about what had happened last night at Ash's house. 'It's not my fault that damn Ash is so cute!' Shen gathered his gym clothes from his locker and begin to change for class. His shirt came off first. What Shen didn't know was that the lockers on the other side of had eyes. Ash stood there staring intensely at the boy's perfectly chiseled features. The thoughts that went through his mind were perverted but he chose not to dwell on them too much. He wasn't that type of person. Ash saw Shen begin to turn around and quickly turned to his own locker. His cheeks turned red at the thought of being caught by the man who continuously bothered him for being himself. Ash himself pretty much hated this class. Partially because Shen was in it, and mostly because Ash hated the idea of sweating. The coach always had something special for Ash to make him sweat most because he wanted to make Ash's life a living hell. What had he in store for Ash today, he didn't know. Ash tried to ignore the thought and instead started to get ready for class. He removed his own shirt to awe most of the boys around him. Some had nosebleeds. Shen attempted not to stare, but couldn't help it as he looked amazingly out of the corner of his eye. When Ash put his shirt back on you could hear a faint awe come from the boys of the locker room. Ash smirked unnoticed by everyone. He liked some of the attention that he gained from his peers.

Ash could've sworn he heard a faint growl come from the spot where Shen was smiling. Ash giggled to himself at the thought of the jock being jealous that other guys got to see Ash's feminine figure. Shen slammed his locker making the people around him jump. He stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him. Ash peeked around the locker corner to see the taller boy leaving. 'Was he- No Shen could never be jealous of these guys over me! Just face Shen doesn't like guys' Ash's expression saddened at the thought intruding his head.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I hoped you guys enjoyed and please r & r! So I know that there's gonna be much more, considering *Spoiler* a certain someone get a certain something that wasn't expected! Hehehe Have a great night day or whatever time it is where you are.


	4. Saiki

Meeting By Chance

Chapter 4

Ash's delicate face dripped beads of sweat as he dodged another ball lunged at him by none other than Shen. 'Goddamit, why does he hate me so much?' Ash barely dodged the next one hurled at him in mindboggling speed. Ash white T-shirt lifted up every time he moved out of the way, to the pleasure of every boy around him, but to the infuriation of Shen. Ash danced around a little more until he was finally tired and decided to just quit. The coach was pissed but Ash didn't care. Ash merely grabbed a water bottle and returned to the locker room for a shower. He really hated showering at school but since he took gym earlier in the day he would rather die than go around smelling sweaty. To his comfort no one else was in here because gym was nowhere near over. Ash grabbed a towel and proceeded to the showers. He undressed, stepped into the shower and shut the door behind him. Even Ash had to admit the hot water that hit him felt great at that moment he was in there he took a moment to sit and cherish the warmth that came over his body. Once he was done reveling in the soothing heat, he grabbed a bar of soap and a towel and begin to rub himself free of the sweat the coach had made him endure. "That vile man made me sweat again." His face cringed at the thought of the evil coach. 'And Shen didn't help much.' His thoughts could not let themselves travel to Shen. He hurried and finished his thorough wash of his body and turned off the water. He retrieved the dry towel from the door and dried everything from his hair to his legs. Wrapping the towel around his waist he left the showers and headed back to his locker. He didn't spend as much time as he thought he did in his shower. Gym was close to over but not quite there.

Ash retrieved his school uniform from his locker and began to dress back. When buttoned the last button on his white collared shirt, he grabbed his things and walked back out of the locker room. He left only to see the other boys making their way towards the double doors. He easily maneuvered past them to wait by the door. His backpack draped over his shoulder he waited for what seemed like forever. The other boys had gathered around him to wait for the bell just as he had. He saw a tall figure overshadow him. He turned only to see Shen standing over him…protectively, from the looks of it. The other guys that were around him backed away cautiously. "So where do you wanna do the tutoring today? My house is open if that's what you wanna do." Ash contemplated on the thought of going to Shen's house and decided "What the Hey?" "Sure." Ash agreed to meeting at Shen house at around 3. As soon as they were done making plans, the bell rang. Ash exited first, followed by the rest of the class. Finally, a period he liked Art. Here he could practice his nails like he wanted and not be bothered and his best friend was in here, Saiki. He opened the door to class to be greeted by the teacher and walked to his desk. As he sat he noticed a familiar color of bleach blonde pass by his eye. His best friend Saiki sat beside him with his legs crossed and a file in hand, filing his nails. A smile crossed Ash's face, it was sly but a smile. Saiki's face had its usual frown. "What are you smirking about," Saiki said never looking up from his nails and proceeding to blow them. "Oh nothing," Ash pulled out his own nail tools and began to work on his own.


	5. Ready? FIGHT!

Meeting by Chance

Chapter 5

Ash sat silently filing his nails while Saiki did the same. Yep, this was their relationship. Saiki never really felt much like talking, and Ash didn't really mind. When they did talk it was always something important or serious. They were best friends, but they were just quiet. "So," Saiki began. "What has made you start hanging with the dude who has bothered you since you started school here?" Ash's face went red at the thought of Shen. "I'm uh tutoring him." Saiki eyes widened but then went into slits. "What's wrong, has he done something to you." Saiki was quiet but he was a protective friend. He didn't like it when people bothered his best friend especially. "No, no, no, he hasn't done anything." Saiki's face returned to its usual bored expression. "Oh then you like him." Ash couldn't help but turn the color of a ripe tomato. He knew it was true, but how did Saiki know? "What do you mean?" Ash stared at Saiki. "Oh come on Ash I know you, you only turn that color when someone has done something to you or either you like someone. Truthfully Saiki had never seen Ash like someone before but himself. "Ok kinda, but of course he has a girlfriend." Saiki just turned and went back to his nails "Oh, so yours is a forbidden eh?" "What's that supposed to mean?" Ash barked at Saiki. "Oh nothing you need to worry about right now." Ash hated when Saiki showed his all-knowing side. Ash took out his brush and brushed his bang back into place. Just then, the bell rang. Saiki got up and started walking away, waving Ash off as he left. Ash waved back and began walking out. He passed Saiki making out with Iori as he left the Arts hall. Biology next, another course with Shen. "Thank god it's last period," Ash had made it to his locker when he passed Shen, who in turn grabbed his girlfriend and began to make out with her.

Ash was on his way to class when he felt a hand touch his butt and he quickly turned around to see none other than his other best friend, Elisabeth, Betty for short. "Bonjour, Betty!" He gave her a big hug. "Hey Ash!" She returned the hug and squeezed him really tight. "Betty….your…choking…...me." She quickly let go and Ash took in a deep breath. Elisabeth took this class with Ash so they decided to go together. Ash was yet again disturbed by one other soul, Ryo Sakazaki, the one of Shen's friends he couldn't stand. He was the one who gave Ash the most trouble when Shen couldn't do the job. "Fag," Ryo had walked past Ash and yelled it out to the boy's annoyance. Ash quickly turned around and sent green acidic flame flying his way. "Tell that to your father." Ryo got hit in the back the flame and quickly turned around to face Ash. "So it's a fight you want." Ash shook his head. "Nope, you just asked for it!" Ryo launched at Ash with a fast punch. Ash easily dodged and his foot found Ryo's hard stomach. His hand swung next as he backslapped Ryo in the face. "Are you really this sorry, maggot, you can't do anything without Shen can you?" Shen stood on the other side of the hall. Silently seething on the inside at Ryo's attempt to hit Ash. 'Shen, wh-why the hell do you care." Shen grabbed Yuri and walked down the hall where Ryo was. Ash fist came hard across Ryo's face. Ryo fell back staggered. Ash grabbed Ryo's shirt and laughed maniacally as green flames encased him and the taller boy and exploded as soon as they had made a circle, sending Ryo flying down the hallway into the lockers. Ash dusted himself off and turned around to Betty, who was smirking. "Shall we Betty?" he hooked his arm to hers and they proceeded onto Biology.


	6. Question!

Meeting By Chance

Chapter 6

Intense Yaoi here. Don't like don't read.

"This class is boring." The words 'whispered' in Ash's ear were said so loud the teacher overheard and shot a glare at Betty, who in turn pretended as if she never spoke. She started whistling. "Are you kidding me Betty? That makes you so obvious." She shrugged her shoulders and responded, "I don't know what you're talking about Ash." Ash giggled quietly at the comment, finding it funny how bad she was playing this off. The bell rang. A great sigh of relief left Ash's soft lips as he gathered his things, and readied to leave the infernal classroom. "Betty, I'll see you later at the mall, m'kay." Elizabeth nodded and ran off toward her bus that had just pulled up. Ash playfully waved her off and started his short walk to his house, a few blocks away. The black door, made of fine wood, stood between Ash and comfortable setting of his apartment. He fondled around in his pockets for his keys. Sliding them into the lock, he unlocked the door and stumbled his way inside. The familiar place made his stomach ease. His head ached with the annoying pain of school, so instead of heading straight for the shower Ash decided to take a short nap. He lay softly in the fluffiness off his couch and drifted into a sea of dreams. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed as if this dream was never gonna stop. It was Shen, again and again he kissed Ash. From the tip of his neck to the waist of his shirtless body. Ash moaned the entire time. When things seemed to have been going even more explicit, Ash woke up. He groaned, wiped his eyes, and checked to see what time it was. "5," Ash sighed, "I slept for like 30 minutes. Wow! New record." Ash smiled at himself softly. He yawned and stretched as he arose from the couch. The shower only a few feet away, he grabbed some pieces of clothing from the closet and laid them out on the bed as he prepared for a much needed shower. He closed the door to the bathroom for no apparent reason since no one else lived there. The hot drops of water on his delicate body felt heavenly.

Ash grabbed a tube of his highly scented soaps and poured some into an orange towel. He scrubbed his body free of any dirt, grime, or sweat that had deposited itself on his skin. It felt really good to stand and let the soap soak off of his skin with the water. The smell was already lingering in and out of the bathroom. It was very evident by the smell of the now scented air around him. Ash enjoyed that smell very much considered he bathed in it. It smelled of sweet honey with a mixture of berries. Ash repeated his process of bathing over five times. By the time he left the shower his body had been polluted by the delicious smell. He looked at himself in the mirror placing the black headband he treasured so much back in his blonde hair. Turning the knob on the door he opened the door to someone much unexpected. It was Shen. He wore a hungry expression as if he wanted something. Before Ash could say anything his lips were entangled in a deep and passionate embrace. Shen begged for Ash's lips to open going so far as to whimper. Ash, not denying, allowed Shen access to his mouth. Shen ravaged Ash's mouth as if he was an animal. Ash's senses reacted accordingly as he wrapped his arms around Shen's neck and closed his bright eyes. Shen arms found their way around Ash's waist and pulled his naked body against Shen clothed one. Ash felt himself being lifted gently from the ground and carried over to….his bed. 'Oh god. What's going on?!' Ash's thought became his only one before Shen's lips left his for second just to lay Ash's body down onto the cushion. "Shen, What…the-, "His sentence was cut off again with the force of Shen's lips back on his. That shut him up fast. Ash placed his hand on Shen's rough chest. Rubbing all the way down through his lower abdomen, caressing every muscle there was to be felt. Shen's mouth left Ash's again, but this time, it traveled south. Finding his neck Shen tongue, slid gracefully across it, before his teeth bit down into the skin. Ash yelped but quieted down when he felt Shen's teeth rub the skin in between the two sets. Ash unconsciously started moaning. Much to Shen's pleasure as his brought two fingers up to Ash's mouth. Ash in response knew exactly what to do. He took both fingers into his mouth and began to suck them using his tongue to spread his strings of saliva. Shen took the fingers from Ash cavern only to place them at his entrance. Shoving one digit deep with Ash's body he whimpered in fading pain. Shen stood still until Ash ceased biting his pink lips. Ash nodded lightly signaling Shen to move. Rubbing the inside of Ash felt really good as Ash was soft on the inside and was very tight. Shen wondered, 'Has he done this before?' He decided to skip on that thought. He would take his chances with Ash. Ash, on other hand, still denied anything was happening at all. Even though the fact that he continually moaned when Shen pushed a second inside of his body. He did so with such care that Ash couldn't help but to let Shen continue his wrong-doings. I mean he wasn't doing anything Ash wasn't pleased with anyway. Ash was pleased, _very pleased._ So pleased that he moaned when Shen grabbed hold of his grown erection, he hadn't even noticed that been bulging ever since Shen licked his neck. In all honesty, Ash wasn't very big at all, which didn't surprise Shen but he still expected Ash to have more than what he had considering his age. In Shen's mind though, this only made Ash even more desirable. Shen lost his patience soon after that. His black jeans fell to floor revealing his boxers and bulging organ to the pleasured mess of a boy. Ash gasped at the sheer girth of Shen. He couldn't help it, it was amazing. Shen's fingers left Ash now moist entrance, taking away half the pleasure. Then Shen removed his hand from Ash's erection, taking away the pleasure completely. Ash started pouting again as if he was a puppy. Shen grew red at the sight. He smiled a little before climbing on top of Ash and looking at him as if he was a lion and Ash was a lonely defenseless deer. He pulled down his restricting boxers finally setting free the pressure that had grew to unimaginable size. "Shen, hurry!" Ash begged desperately for Shen's body heat mixed with his. Shen smirked devilishly as he pulled Ash into his lap and placing him right on the tip of his member. Ash finally couldn't hold it anymore and drove himself onto Shen muscle. This time they both simultaneously threw their heads back in pleasure. Ash bit his lip once again to contain himself from going mad. That was until Shen thrusted his hip forward even deeper into Ash. Ash screamed out in pure animalistic pleasure. He breathed deeply to try to catch the wind that had just left his body, but couldn't as Shen kept going back and forth, pressing and pulling himself in and out of Ash. Ash gripped Shen's shoulders as tight as he could and tried to hold out, but he wouldn't know how long he could stop his impending climax. Shen realized this by the expression on Ash's face and decided to speed up as fast as possible. He smashed himself as hard as he could into Ash. "Shen, I think I'm gonna-", "Me too!" Ash and Shen both cried out loudly as Shen filled Ash to brim with his 'bliss'. Ash in turn releasing his own 'bliss' onto both of their stomachs. Ash tried to retain himself as he felt Shen pull himself from Ash, cloth himself and leave, without one word. Ash sat there looking at his tired body wondering, "What the hell was that!?"


End file.
